


Nightmare’s Child

by CatNip_618



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Gen, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Kissing, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Jack Frost is rescued from Pitch Black’s lair and is slowly recovering. But one morning, he receives a wake-up call that may be connected to his kidnapping in the most brutal ways.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nightmare’s Child

Jack Frost had been in captivity for several weeks. Pitch’s lair was too deep underground for the Wind to help hm, and his powers didn’t work down under, so he couldn’t reach his staff when Pitch took it. 

The Nightmare King’s fearlings had beaten the crap out of him and Pitch had tossed him, beaten and bloody, in a cell and kept him there. Jack knew he was an immortal, so he wasn’t at much risk injury-wise. He quickly healed, which seemed to infuriate the fearlings and Pitch, so the Nightmare horses came by quite often and made him feel lots of pain.

And then, after what seemed like forever - and boy, was he bored - Pitch stopped by for the first time since he’d been kidnapped. That’s when it got weird and admittedly frightening. Pitch would force-feed him Nightmare sand through a fierce lip-lock. The first time it happened Jack was so startled he kneed Pitch in between the legs. And that was the first - and last - time Pitch have him a literal overdose of Nightmare sand and _that_ wasn’t pretty. He’d blacked out, and after what seemed like an eternity, he’d regained consciousness only to find his attire had changed. 

He had worn a loose, silky black shirt and and a black version of his old, worn pants he had ever since the the Man in the Moon rose him from his pond, and his appearance had changed too! His skin was ashen grey and his nails were a ragged, ugly black. 

He’d found that his thoughts were much darker than usual and it scared him. Jack guessed he’d been turned into some kind of minion or puppet and forced to do things for Pitch. It was extremely unnerving and he felt violated. He really hoped he hadn’t made him do anything... explicit. That would be worse than anything he’d experienced. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he found he did do those things.

He was now recovering in a private wing of North’s place in the North Pole and was sipping a cup of hot chocolate. As he adjusted his grip on the mug, he realized that he’d been into hot chocolate ever since he’d gotten back. Heck, he’d been hungry ever since the rescue. It was blurry on when it started but it must’ve been a week before the Guardians ransacked the place. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but his time in that cell was mostly blurry, so he wasn’t that worried.

His darker appearance had stuck even after he arrived at the North Pole. He’d found his hair was black as night and his eyes were a copper golden hue that glowed. But his staff remained the same and so did his powers. He’d taken ahold of his staff the night he’d returned and watched as ice had formed on the handle and he’d breathed a sigh of relief. 

He sat his mug on the small table beside the bed he was occupying and stood to stretch. As he did, he caught himself in the life-size mirror nearby and recoiled. He let his arms fall to his side and watched as his chest rose up and down. Something was odd about his body. Walking to the mirror, he turned to the side and spotted the bump that his blue sweater was draped over. 

_Whaaaat?_

Had he eaten too much? Was he gaining weight? He didn’t think it’d be possible to gain weight since he didn’t grow anymore and he was stuck in his teen’s body for the rest of his immortality. 

He turned to face the mirror fully and put his ankles together and noticed... Was he wider? His legs looked plumper and his hips wider.

_Uhhh... I am so confused right now._

He lifted his sweater and turned to the side again. Yep, there it was. His stomach was noticeably rounder and swelled up, not flat and toned. He didn’t dare touch his stomach because he didn’t know what he’d feel. Blushing, he tugged his sweater back down and turned away from the mirror, sighing heavily. 

This was absolutely bizarre. Jack figured he’d just tell the Guardians about his predicament and have them help him with whatever the heck is happening to him.

* * *

  
He entered the meeting room of North’s place and saw that the Guardians were talking casually about. It seemed they had a day off. 

Jack approached them and Bunny was first to notice him and he did a double take. 

“Is it just me or does Frostbite look...” he tilted his head a little, “different to you? And why am I noticing this now?” 

Toothiana fluttered over to him and flew around him, inspecting his new appearance. “His hair and eyes haven’t changed but... it’s subtle.” 

Bunny frowned. “He’s fat.” He concluded.

Jack glared at him. “Hey!” 

“What?” Bunny retorted, “it’s true!” 

North chuckled. “Tone down on those chocolates, eh Jack?” 

Jack sighed. “I don’t think that’s it.”

“Then what?” Bunny asked. 

Sandy floated up to Jack in his pile of Dreamsand and poked Jack in the stomach. Jack retaliated by swatting his hand away. 

“Well, I think it’s connected. I’ve been really moody and sick and hungry... and now this.” Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I wonder if it’s got to do with Pitch...” Toothiana mumbled. 

Sandy tapped his chin in thought and then his eyes widened. He clapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Jack in horror. 

Jack, uncomfortable with the staring, asked him what was wrong but his voice shook. He honestly had no clue what Sandy was thinking. 

Sandy used his sand to show a torso with an enlarged stomach, much more swollen than his. It had a bundle of something tucked in on itself showing on the inside of the stomach. Jack frowned. What did that mean? 

Bunny growled loudly, his nose twitching. “That bastard! Jack, why didn’t you tell us!” 

Jack jumper, startled. “Tell you what?” 

Bunny’s ears drooped. “You don’t know?” 

Jack was beginning to panic. “Know what?” He whined. 

“Jack, what happened when you blacked out?” Bunny pestered. Toothiana was looking horrified and Sandy had his mouth covered by his hands and North looked grave. 

Jack didn’t like where this was going. “I keep telling you: I don’t remember. I always wake up disoriented and sore!” 

Toothiana gasped loudly. “Oh, Jack...” 

Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes. “I don’t understand! Just tell me!” 

Bunny bowed his head. “There’s no easy way to say this, Frostbite, but... it seems you’re... pr-pregnant. And it was Pitch’s... f-fault.”

Jack was still for too long before he started laughing. “I’m sorry! You’re saying that... Pitch...” His laughter soon turned into desperate sobs as he collapsed to the floor, tears running down his face in earnest. 

The Guardians gathered solemnly around Jack as he wept and wrapped his arms around his rounded stomach.

It would be a turning point for all of them and it would be the darkness and the light that would drag them all through hell and heaven. 

And Jack, the bearer of this unborn child, would never, ever attempt to make contact with the sire. But he savor his nine months and would rejoice in his child’s birth. 

Her name would be Mary, after his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Another spur of the moment story I made up last night instead of sleeping. It’s not rated Explicit because there isn’t any description of the Non-Con.
> 
> AND MY BIRTHDAY IS ON SUNDAY AND I’LL BE TURNING EIGHTEEN! 
> 
> AN ADULT! 
> 
> BTW I plan to get a tattoo once my vacation is over and I return to Washington. It’s probably gonna be a Deathly Hallows between the upper part of my shoulders and a semi-colon to represent suicide prevention in my right wrist. Either one.


End file.
